Contes du Monde Magique
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Romance et couple improbables ! Recueil de drabbles, écrits pour des ateliers d'écritures en respectant des contraintes diverses. Je ferais un meilleur résumé un jour, peut-être...
1. Le Garçon frappé par la foudre

**CONTES DU MONDE MAGIQUE**

* * *

Note : Voici un petit recueil commencé à l'occasion de la nouvelle Coupe de la Gazette. Je vais essaye de pas faire quelque chose de trop fouillis comme à mon habitude, et j'espère vraiment que ces petits textes vont vous plaire !

* * *

_Table des Matières_

* * *

1 - Le Garçon frappé par la foudre - Draco M. / Severus S. - 15/02/2020

2 - Par respect - Draco M. / Hermione G. - 16/20/2020

3 - Il était bien - Draco M. / Luna L. - 17/02/2020

4 - Une question de calme - Neville L. / Severus S. - 18/02/2020

_5 - Harry P. / Severus S. - 20/02/2020_

_6 - Luna L. / Neville L. - 21/02/2020_

_7 - Harry P. / Luna L. - 23/02/2020_

_8 - Hermione G. / Neville L. - 24/02/2020_

_9 - 25/02/2020_

* * *

**Le Garçon frappé par la foudre**

* * *

Draco Malfoy se leva, rejoignant la barre pour témoigner. Il raconta tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, quand la marque de Voldemort était apparue dans le ciel de Poudlard.

Dumbledore n'était déjà plus qu'un vieillard mourant à cette époque…

Draco raconta comment un homme avait sauvé son âme, comment Dumbledore avait habilement guidé son pion sur l'échiquier, et comment l'espion avait accepté de sacrifier son âme, de l'entacher en prenant la vie d'un de ses semblables, au nom du bien commun.

Mais quand Draco porta son regard vers l'accusé, ce n'était pas de l'admiration dans son regard.

Cette nuit-là, il avait été frappé par la foudre.

* * *

Contraintes : Draco M. / Severus S. ; La Tour frappée par la foudre (chapitre de Harry Potter) ; Âme


	2. Par respect

**Par respect**

* * *

Draco avait un secret, et il savait que toutes les grandes familles sorcières le traiteraient de traître s'il était révélé.

Il avait vu Hermione Granger comme une ridicule Miss je-sais-tout. Il l'avait vue comme une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle était ensuite devenue une féroce compétitrice pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et Draco avait dû se battre.

Aujourd'hui, elle était son opposante politique, femme accomplie et Ministre.

Elle était devenue la personne qu'il admirait et respectait le plus au monde… Et Draco avait été trahi par son propre cœur. Si on apprenait qu'il aimait une femme mariée, tout le monde le rejetterai. Même les Weasley… Surtout les Weasley !

* * *

Contraintes : Hermione G. / Draco M. ; 10 phrases seulement ; drabble de 100 mots ; Traître


	3. Il était bien

**Il était bien...**

* * *

Il était bien de retour à Poudlard. Il était bien de retour en cours, sagement assis derrière son pupitre. Il était bien libre de se promener dans le parc du château et de sentir la brise fraîche caresser son visage et jouer avec ses cheveux…

Draco était libre, et comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa vie n'avait pas été détruite après la fin de la guerre, il se savait incapable de croiser le regard de tous ceux qui vivaient au château avec lui.

Il avait toujours été ce fier Serpentard avec ses deux acolytes, et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait seul, et sans aucune raison d'être fier. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'on accepte de le laisser tranquille et seul comme il désirait l'être. Draco ne voulait pas de la pitié de ses congénères, ni de la condescendance des héros de la guerre…

Pourtant, une jeune femme semblait avoir du mal à comprendre ce que tous avaient tacitement accepté, et continuer à se placer devant lui pour parler de choses et d'autres, de choses insignifiantes auxquelles il ne savait pas comment répondre.

Draco était incapable de poser les yeux sur la jeune fille.

« J'ai pensé à toi tout à l'heure, se mit-elle à raconter. Je voulais retourner à la Salle Commune pour récupérer mes lorgnospectres, et la porte m'a posé cette énigme : « Qu'est-ce que la liberté ? » »

Draco ne savait pas vraiment si elle lui posait la question, ou pas, mais il s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, pour ne pas l'encourager. C'était une question qu'il se posait aussi…

« Je lui ai répondu que la liberté c'était de faire des choix, continua Luna. Si tu y réfléchis bien, tu fais tout le temps des choix, tu en as fait toute ta vie, et tu ne perds ta liberté que lorsqu'on t'enlève la possibilité de faire un choix. On fait des choix pour répondre aux attentes de nos parents, de nos amis… Tu as fait des choix tout au long de la guerre. »

_Tu as fait le choix de détourner le regard et d'ignorer mes cris quand Bellatrix s'amusait avec moi au Manoir… _pensa Draco.

« On a toujours le choix, mais on doit toujours faire face aux conséquences de nos actions. On ne peut pas refuser de faire des choix, on refuse seulement d'affronter les conséquences de nos actions. Tu ne dois pas rester plongé dans tes regrets et tes remords, Draco… »

Il ne voulait toujours pas répondre, et peut-être même qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Draco voulait s'enfuir, mais elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, et le força à croiser son regard.

Draco vit ses yeux emplis de larmes, et son visage si détendu se tordre de douleur, ses lèvres s'ouvrir sur un cri… Il resta paralysé par cette vision du passé, par ce démon qui l'avait rattrapé.

« Tu es pardonné. Tu es déjà pardonné, par tout le monde. Tes chaînes, c'est toi-même qui les a forgées. »

Draco déglutit, écoutant sa voix et fixant ses lèvres pour rester ancré dans le présent. Il pouvait comprendre l'intention de la jeune fille, mais pour autant, il ne se sentait pas libéré par ses paroles. Au contraire, il était paralysé devant elle. Il était paralysé par son regard, et ces lèvres qui s'approchaient de lui.

Elle l'embrassa avec douceur, ses lèvres simplement posées sur les siennes, leurs mains toujours jointes, et la voix des regrets se transforma aussitôt en un murmure.

« Maintenant, tu as une excuse pour ne rien dire, murmura-t-elle, et tu vas peut-être arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme. »

* * *

Contraintes : Luna L. / Draco M. ; Chaînes ; ne pas utiliser 'parce que'


End file.
